


You’ve Got A Friend In Me

by Elphabuddy



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Anxiety, Damian’s parents are awful, Emotional Abuse, His mom is gonna be better I swear, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Janis and Damian are ride or die for each other, Soft!Janis, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, trans!damian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphabuddy/pseuds/Elphabuddy
Summary: Prequel to the musical. Damian is trans and just switched schools so he can be stealth. He sees a lonely punk and befriends her.





	1. Chapter 1

Damian is new to Northshore High and all he wants to do is fly under the radar. He’s thankful for the chance to start fresh and be himself. He messes with his open powder blue button up over a plain black tee shirt making sure he passed well enough before entering the cafeteria. He looks around for somewhere to sit before his eyes land on a girl at a corner table who is alone. She’s wearing a huge oversized army jacket that seems to swallow her making her seem smaller, tights under short shorts, and clunky black combat boots. He sees that she also seems to be doing her best to stay unnoticed as well. He feels a twinge of kinship as he makes his way over and sets his tray down in front of her. Her head whips up and she looks right into his eyes. He sees the pain and hurt in them before he can see the anger as the girl sneers out “Yes. I’m a space dyke with 4 butts. Now fuck off dickwipe.”

He simply sits at the seat across from her and opens his milk. “I’m the last person who would call someone something so atrocious hon. I just needed a place to sit and I’d rather not disobey my mama. She’s always told me “baby girl don’t ever eat lunch on the John.” I intend on eating where people don’t take a dump.” He say smiling a little to show her that he comes in peace.

“Your mother call you babygirl?” She asked confused.

Damian kicks himself for almost outing himself. “She was sure she was going to have a girl so she calls me that as a joke.” He says trying to not let her know the true reason.

“Well there’s a whole cafeteria. You don’t want to sit here.” She grumbles.

He chuckles unable to believe this girl. “Pray tell why do I not want to sit on such a comfy seat?” He asks.

“It’s social suicide. You don’t want people to think you’re gay too.” She says opening her chips.

He grins at her. “Why don’t I want people to think I am what I am?” He says bumping her foot with his.

Her foot shoots away from him like he hurt her. He mentally kicks himself. “I’m sorry. I was just messing. I wasn’t thinking. I’m Damian.” He says holding out his hand.

The girl at his hand until his smile fades and he begins to pull back. She reaches out the moment he gives up. “Janis. I know I’m being a bitch. I’m sorry. I just haven’t had the best experience with people here. I know that doesn’t make it ok but I am sorry. I’m not used to people actually befriending me.”

He smiles gently squeezing her hand as he shake it. “I understand my dear. Cishet people can be so rude and uncaring. That’s why I came here. A fresh start. It’s good to know I won’t start alone.”

 

***

 

They exchange numbers before lunch is up. The month after they met Damian arrives at his house after school. He tosses his binder off and takes a few deeps breathes. He was happy to be seen as a guy all day but damn he needs some air. He puts on a loose shirt when his phone dings with a text.

 

Gaylien: im bored. wanna hang?

 

Gaymian: when and where hun?

 

He knows he’ll need to leave so he gets back in the clothes he was wearing earlier. She texts back her address and tells him whenever he can make it there. He feels nervous but happy that she trusts him enough to allow him to go to her house and be in her space. He tells his parents he’s going to hang with a friend from his new school and rides his bike there. He walks up to the door and knocks, bouncing on the balls of his feet anxiously. The door opens and he feels himself get pulled in by his giddy new friend. He grins at her. “What are we up to?” He asks feeling the excitement of having a friend for the first time since he came out as trans.

“Netflix and chill? But actually JUST chill? My parents gave us food money. I was thinking pizza but it totally doesn’t have to be." Janis asks.

He notices that the girl is in sweatpants, a tank, and her makeup is all off. He notices faint white lines on her wrists and feels the desire to hold her tight. Her armor has been shed and she doesn’t need to be on edge. He wraps his arm around her shoulder. “That sounds lovely my dear.”

She gives him a crooked smile and asks him what his taste in pizza is.

 

***

 

They are 2 movie and a pizza into their hangout until they start telling stories of their lives. They tell each other jokes and bond over how shitty people can be. They decide to play truth or dare until Damian’s curfew at midnight when he has to go home. Janis smirks as she chooses dare. “I dare you to eat a tablespoon of hot sauce.” He says grinning. She agrees under the condition she can drink milk after. He laughed at how red her face is as she chugs sweet relief. He picks truth when his friend regains the control of her mouth to ask. “Why did you sit by me that day? Why not the theater geeks or nerds? I wasn’t exactly pleasant towards you.”

He smiles. “Their tables had multiple people. Yours had one. You looked like you needed a friend as bad as I did. Plus your typical aesthetic is badass.”

She smirks looking down. “That makes sense. I just wanted to know. Dare.”

He has played this with her long enough to know she will never pick truth so he decides to force her hand. “I dare you to pick truth.” He says.

“You can’t do that!” She shouts shoving his shoulder jokingly.

“I can because I just did. What inspired your love of art?” He asks nudging her back.

She looks down, smile fading. “Art therapy...” She answers softly.

Damian quirks his head as if to ask her to go on.

“I was outed when I was 12... Regina was my best friend before this. We were so close.I had a serious crush on her. On the day I planned to ask her if she felt the same about me she came to me and told me I wasn’t invited to her birthday party. It was a pool party and she couldn’t have a lesbo checking out all of the girls in bathing suits. She just kept asking what I was. Obviously the best answer was that I am a space alien with 4 butts.” She looks at him holding back a laugh at her answer. “This isn’t funny but why that?” He says biting his lip after.

“I was 12! Anyways I went off the deep end and ended up in inpatient therapy. I got pulled out of school for the rest of the year. They saw me drawing and suggested art therapy. I agreed to join it. If it weren’t for my art I’m not sure I’d be here. This getting too depressing. Truth or dare dude?” She says tapping his legs.

“Dare.” He says leaning forwards resting his elbows on his knees.

His blood runs cold when he hears the dare. “I dare you to go outside and howl at the moon wearing nothing but your tightie whities.”

“No... Can I pick truth instead?” He says quietly.

“Nope. You can do it in the backyard. I’ll still accept it.” She says thinking he’s scared of being seen nearly naked.

“Janis. No. Please let me choose truth or change the dare. I can’t do it.” He says firmly.

“Ok. Truth. Why are you freaking out? Your hands are shaking and you’re breathing faster. What set you off about that dare?” She holds one of his shaky hands. “Damian are you ok? Just breathe in and out, ok?” She says concern in eyes.

“I’m insecure.” He says looking down.

“Is it just that though?” She asks softly.

“Yeah. It is. Screw this. I’m out.” He growls.

He yanks his hand back and gets off of her bed leaving her room. He grabs the door knob to her house when he hears his friend call out to him. “Dam, I didn’t mean it like that. Please don’t go. Please don’t leave me.” She shouts nearly in tears.

He hears the fear dripping off of her voice. He turns around still upset at her. “Why didn’t you believe me earlier when I said I was insecure?” He asks the trembling girl in front of him.

“You looked so scared. Not a normal scared. Like I would hurt you kind of scared which is ironic since my prying ended up hurting you and I’m sorry.” She says looking down.

He sighs considering something he knows is stupid and could endanger his stealth status. “Promise you won’t tell anyone if I tell you. That if I let you know what my insecurity truly is, that it won’t blow up in my face.”

She walks up to him and holds his hands. “I promise to not hurt you Damian.” She says looking into his eyes.

He squeezes her hands and walks back to her room with her. He closes the door and takes off his shirt revealing his bound chest. “Is that a...” she starts to stutter touching his shoulder.

He nods. All of the sudden warm thin arms wrap around him. “Thank you for trusting me. I promise that I’ll never tell a soul.”

He hugs her back and gently kisses her forehead. “Thanks hun.”

She hugs tighter nestling against him. “I love you dude. Thank you for being my friend.”

“It has been and continues to be my pleasure dear. I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s parents suck but at least Janis is ride or die for her buddy as he is for her.

It’s a few weeks later before he invites her to his house for a sleepover hangout. Janis finally convinces him to watch a horror movie. Get Out as she’s informed him that it’s her favorite. He feels her lean against him on the couch. He notices that she’s in her normal clothes with all of her makeup still on despite him being in his pjs. He can sense that there’s something off but he can’t tell what. He wraps his arm around her and lets her cuddle with him. After the movie is over she’s still acting clingy and he knows she’s hurting. “You’ve barely touched your fried rice which I know you love and I know you’re starved after the hell pit we call a school, you’re really snuggly, and you’re suspiciously quiet. What wrong, love?” He asks squeezing her shoulder.

She snuggles closer wrapping her arms around him not saying a thing. “How bad was it? What did they do to you?” He asks getting concerned.

“That pretty girl in gym asked me out. I thought she actually wanted to be with me... How foolish is that? Like how stupid am I?” She asks chuckling harsh while shaking her head.

“Not foolish at all you brilliant girl. What did she do after?” He asks nervously.

“Kissed me. And the moment I eased into it she pulled back laughing and said something about the rumors being true. Now the petition is spreading through the school yet again.” She says bitterly.

“The petition? Again? What is the petition for or against?” He asks starting to get upset.

“The petition that says I shouldn’t be allowed in the girl’s locker room because I might check them out and get off on it. It circulated with the whole Regina thing. I truly thought we were past this. I guess not...” She sighs.

He holds her tight when he hears his mom come home. “Hey baby girl. How was your day?” She says walking into the living room.

She sees the two teenagers cuddling on the couch. “You didn’t tell me you were bringing company over!” She says in a cheery tone. She turns her attention to Janis. “I’m Mrs Hubbard but you can call me Nancy. You must be Janis. I’ve heard so many good things about you from Mia-...” She clears her throat briefly looking at her son. “Damian... It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Janis puts on a brave face and shakes her hand. “It’s nice to meet you ma’am.”

She smiles shaking her head muttering about how cute of a couple they were. “Not a couple mom.” He huffs out.

Janis laughs when she leaves. “She thinks we’re a couple?” She whispers.

He rubs his face tiredly. “Yeah. The cuddling probably didn’t help. Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. I’ve tried to stop her.”

She smiles. “It’s funny. I mean look at us! We are way too gay for each other.”

He chuckles at that. “True true hun.” He gasps. “Shit. If I forgot to tell her you were coming over, I forgot to tell her you’re sleeping over.” He says standing up letting her drop sideways on the couch.

She laughs. “I’m sure it will be fine. Awkward but fine. She seems nice.”

 

He goes to the kitchen with his mom to tell her. She grins at him. “That’s cool but your girlfriend sleeps in the living room.” She replies.

“Really mom. I’m not lying. We aren’t dating. Nothing romantic has happened, is happening, or will happen. I do not like her like that. She is a friend.” He says firmly.

“Why not? She’s sweet. A lovely girl truly. You two are cute together. You seem happy when you’re near her.” She questions.

“She is a lovely girl but she is a girl. Not a guy.” He replies to her.

“But... But I thought you wanted to be a boy?” She asks puzzled.

“I am a guy and I am gay.” He tells her keeping his voice steady.

The next thing his mother asks feels like a slap. “If you’re going to still like men then why not be a girl? Why not be my daughter still? The one I miss... Wouldn’t it be easier? I just don’t understand you Mia...”

His jaw drops trying to reply as tears prickle at his eyes. He hears a bold voice behind him bellow “Excuse me but what the fuck did you just say to him.”

His mom fake smiles at her. “I’m having a discussion with my kid that doesn’t involve you. I’ll return her soon so you can keep watching movies or do whatever kids do for fun at sleepovers these days.”

He sees the defiance in his friend’s eyes as she sets her jaw and straightens her posture so she towers over his mom. “I wanna know what gives you the right to pick on my friend.” She says taking a step forwards with her arms crossed.

“I’m not picking on him dear. Simply asking for some things to be clarified.” She replies to the young girl.

“Ok. I’d like somethings clarified too. Why aren’t you a guy if you think we can pick our genders? Wouldn’t that be easier in this world?” She says ignoring how his mom patronized her.

Her lips twitch upwards when his mother starts to stutter and stammer. “Oh honey. We both know that’s not the same.” His mother says in a sickly sweet tone.

“No we don’t. Damian is just as much of and just as sure of his gender as either of us are. I’m into girls. Should I, by your logic, be a man?”

“That’s different.” His mom replies simply.

“How is—” Janis pushes.

Eyes drift from her eyes to her chest and back up. She feels a warm hand slide in hers. “It’s not worth it. Drop it. Please.” Damian whispers in her ear meekly. She feels a deeper fury burn in her gut with how small he sounds. Even when he’s upset, he doesn’t sound like this. She nods taking a deep breath. “Good evening Mrs Hubbard.” She looks at Damian releasing his hand to grab her bag and sling it over her shoulder. “I think I’m out for tonight but if you wanna sleep at my house I’ll wait for you.” She says softly.

“She will do no such thing. I will not stand for this disrespect.” His mother growls.

Janis looks at Damian with a brief apologetic gaze. “Well then sit the fuck down. You expect to be worshipped by someone you disrespect on a daily basis. I don’t kiss the asses of transphobes nor do I massage the egos of people who hurt my best friend. I was alone without your son but now I’m seeing just how good I had it when I was alone because at least my parents never treated me as you have treated Damian.”

His mother opens and shuts her mouth like a fish out of water. “Pack your bag if you’d like to go with her. I don’t care.” She tells him and sulks off to her room.

 

Once he has his bag packed he walks to Janis’s house with her. “I’m sorry Dam. I pushed it when I shouldn’t have. I should have dropped it like you told me to.” She says softly.

“Thank you hun. I appreciate what you did. I doubt it did anything because nothing ever gets through to her but you stood up for me. No one’s ever done that...” He murmurs.

She notices sniffles next to her and rubs his back. “It’s us against the world dude.” She says playfully bumping him. “And the world better quake at the mention of us.”

 

***

 

On their way to Janis’s house they decide that it’s time for a change. They run to the bathroom the moment they get there. Damian helps Janis bleach the lower half of her hair. She laughs excitedly. She looks up at him and smirks once the bleach is in her hair. “Damian. Do you trust me?” She asks him innocently.

He laughs. “Not with that look on your face hon.” He replies.

She looks through the drawers in her bathroom and find her family’s electric razor laying it down on the counter between them. “Let me fix your undercut.” She pleads of him.

“Um no. You will make me look like I lost a fight with a raccoon.” He chuckles.

“I’ve been shaving the side of my head for a year. I know how to use this.” She says looking for attachments.

“That is a good reason to NOT trust you.” He says grinning. “Ok. Do it.”

She laughs happily. She turns on the razor with a shorter mid length attachment and cleans up the sides of his head. After she finished that she grabs a scissors and cuts the top down shorter trying to blend the two sections of his hair together. She puts some product in his hair to make the front stand up and washes her hands. “Do you like it?”

She asks nervously.

He stands up and checks it out. He starts giggling staring at himself. He has never felt more masculine than does in that moment even without his binder. He hugs his friend tight. “I love it Jan. Thank you.”

 

***

 

The next morning when he wakes up he doesn’t see Janis anywhere in her room. He wanders out and sees his friend sitting next to a window drawing furiously. She is so into her art that when he greets her she jumps. “Sorry. It snowed and I had to.” She shrugs.

He peers out the window and groans. “It’s not even Thanksgiving.”

“Thought you wanted this. You constantly complain it’s too hot.” She jokes.

“Because binders are thick. I hate snow. I just wanted it to cool down.” He huffs plopping down by her.

He gives her quiet for a while. “I don’t want to go home Jan... She’s going to be angry...” He whispers.

She puts her notebook down and wraps her arm around him. “I’m sure I can convince my parents to let you crash here if you’re right about that.” She tells him rubbing his shoulder.

 

***

 

Damian hangs out at his friend’s house until late afternoon. He makes his way home telling himself that it won’t be as bad as he fears it will be. When he enters his house he announces his presence. His mother is at work and his dad is in the kitchen making himself a sandwich. “Hey kiddo. How was your sleepover?” His dad asks him.

“It was good. Did mom tell you why we didn’t have it here?” He tries out cautiously.

“I suppose she did. Your friend called her out for calling you... Not Damian. She’s thinking about what that young lady said to her. Did you eat her house or should I make you a sandwich too?” He lets the younger guy know.

“A sandwich would be lovely. Thank you. She’s not pissed though, right?” He asks.

“I think she’s more upset at herself for not being able to deal with her feelings about you.” His dad says sadly.

Damian nods. “Ok. Thank you for the food and the talk dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly the transphobia from Damian’s parents is coming from my experiences and the experiences of some of my trans guy/trans masc friends. This is becoming a vent/rewriting for a better ending than reality gave us thing. Sorry not sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s parents really suck. Regretted words are thrown.

When Monday rolls around Janis is drawing while eating a poptart when her phone rings. The caller ID shows up as Damian. She answers it grinning. “Couldn’t wait to see me?” She teases him. Her smiles falls from her face when she hears crying on other line. “Damian, what’s going on? What’s wrong?” She asks scared.  
Damian babbles incoherently through his sobs. She feels terror filling her body. “Dam. Take a deep breath. Keep breathing. What’s happened?” She tried to ask again.  
“My binder.” He wails. “It’s... She... It was in my trash can. When I picked it up, I only picked up the outside. The binding panel was cut out of it and shredded in the trash under it. I can’t go to school Jan. I can’t be seen like this. Like I’m... Some girl... I can’t I can’t I can’t.” He says still sobbing.  
She grabs her keys and jacket. “I’m out! See you, love you!” She shouts to her parents.  
“So soon?” Her mom asks before she leaves.  
“Damian needs to talk before school. Bye!” She says running out the door.

***

When she gets to Damian’s house she knocks on the door and goes in without permission. She knows she has Damian’s and she knows he needs someone who gets it. She barely registers Damian’s mother telling her that she isn’t welcome. She goes to his room and sees him rolling ace bandages around his chest. She closes his door before proceeding. “What the fuck Damian? Get that off now.” She commands of him walking closer.  
“I need to bind. You don’t know what it’s like.” He says shaky while pulling it tighter around himself and taping it.  
She gets in front of him and he sees her eyes flash with fury. She grabs the piece of tape and rips it off. “You’re right. I don’t but if you think I will let you hurt yourself like this, you are sadly mistaken.” She almost shout at him.  
“I see. It’s only ok when you hurt yourself.” He snaps back.  
“What?” Janis barely squeaks out horrified that he’d use that against her just like so many people had before him. He used a thing than Regina used to make her look unstable and not sane just to throw at her. Just to hurt her. Just to justify his own shitty destructive actions. Just like Regina would.  
He glances at her wrists then back to her eyes before he realizes how much he regrets what he just did. Her eyes are pained as she nods. “Ok. Wow.” She breathes out sitting on the edge of his bed.  
“No Janis wait I....”  
There’s a knock at the door and his mom asks if everything is ok.  
He throws on a shirt crossing his arms on his chest to hide the bump there since the bandages loosened and to keep the bandages from falling out of his shirt showing to his mom. He opens the door. “I’m fine mom. I got sick and threw up. Janis came over to help me feel better enough to go to school because we have that test. I’m not being a good patient.” He lies to her, faking exhaustion.  
She feels his face with the back of her hand. “I can call your school sweetheart. I’m sure they can let you do the test another day.” She says gently.  
“Thank you mom. I appreciate it.” He says quietly forcing a yawn.  
“I’m off to the hospital sweetie. I’ll see you tonight with chicken soup.”  
She says as she leaves the 2 of them be. He looks over at Janis getting ready to apologize. The punk laughs at him harshly. “Jan. Please I didn’t mean...” He starts before she cuts him. “You are a really good actor Damian. You made ME believe you cared about me. I should have known better. Later.” She says standing up before he grabs her wrist.  
“Damian. Let me go. I have school. I want to go now.” She says gruffly.  
“You want to go and face the girl ruined your life? Spare me.” He says fast.  
She yanks her hand back. He sees her jaw set angrily and he realizes she doesn’t want to get to school. She wants to get away from him. She folds her arms over her chest. “You know what? Fuck you Damian. You don’t know shit about me.” She growls out.  
“I know you like veggies more than fruits. I know you like pineapple on pizza, which by the way gross. I know your favorite season is fall because of all the leaves, the chilly weather, and constant horror movie marathons. I know you’re a secret softie that cries at the end of Moana, uh-huh, don’t think I didn’t notice that hun. I know you enjoy reading and looking at people’s art more than you like creating it because you feel like yours doesn’t measure up, it totally does but that’s beside this point, but I also know you can’t stop because it’s such a good venting outlet. I know I hurt you because I was hurt and wanted someone to hurt as bad as me. I know what I said was wrong and that I’m sorry for saying it. I know I regretted it the moment the words fell off my tongue. I won’t ask for forgiveness but please don’t hate me. Please let me make it up to you.” He pleads with her.  
She takes a deep breath wiping away some tears with her jacket sleeve. “Never talk about that again. I haven’t in nearly a year. I’d like to keep that as my past as a stupid kid who didn’t know how to deal with her feelings. While yes, you’re right that I don’t know what you’re going through, you also have to admit you can’t understand what I went through and why I did what I did to myself. I’m sorry I flipped on you like I did but we both know that is dangerous as fuck. I got scared and overreacted.” She takes a deep breath steeling herself. “You’re forgiven if we have a Hawaiian pizza and horror movie marathon sleepover. Sound fair?”  
He smiles. “Very.” He tells her.  
“You want me to skip too so we can cuddle and whine? I’ll get some comfort food and stay with you the rest of the day.” She offers.  
“I don’t know why I said secret softie. This is blatant.” He says grinning.  
“Only for you baby boy.” She says acting like she’s going to kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s parents are basically Satan spawn. Damian needs a break. Janis is soft. Her parents are just as soft.

Once Janis grabs some ice cream, pringles, and a few chocolate bars, she returns to Damian’s house. She let him choose so it looked like they were having a Disney marathon. She was just about to doze off during some musical number in whatever soft fluffy movie her friend picked. “Can you ask your parents if I can crash for a week or 2?” She hears whispered to her.  
“I know my mom did it but my dad defended her. I paid for it with my own money. $40 chopped up, thrown in the trash and no one cares but me.” He continues.  
“Wrong. I care.” She says thickly waking herself back up. “Do you wanna spend Thanksgiving with my family?” She asks.  
“Is that a choice?” He asks nervously.  
“It is if you’d like it to be. I can tell my parents that yours are shitty and betrayed you. They will love putting a plate out for you. They adore you.” She replies.  
“Then yes please.” He says.

***

Janis leaves the room to call her parents. She hears the rings on the other line until her mother picks up.  
“Hey sweetheart. It’s 1:14. Is everything alright?” She hears her mom asks concerned.  
“I’m ok but Damian isn’t. His parents are being super shitty and we skipped together. They’re gone but...” She takes a deep breath. “They betrayed his trust in one of the worst ways they possibly could and he needs somewhere that isn’t his house to stay. Is it ok if he lives with us for a little?” She asks biting her lip and pacing.  
“I’ll have to talk to your father but I’m sure he’ll agree with me to let him stay as long as he needs.” Her mom replied.  
“Thank you so much mom. He really needs to be away from these people.” Janis sighs out.

***

“Mom says yes and she’ll talk to my dad about it but she is pretty sure he will too.” The punk says re-entering his room.  
Damian grins big. “I won’t be a burden?” He asks.  
“Dude. They’d never let someone be in an unsafe situation. Especially not you. You’re like the son they never had but always wanted.” She says flopping down on his bed next to him. She pokes his side. “Pack for at least a week.” She tells him.  
He grabs a bag. “You know I’m safe here, right? I just don’t want to be be near them currently...” He mumbles grabbing some of his clothes.  
“Dam. They misgender you constantly and destroy your things. Is this what you’d call safe for me?” Janis says sitting up.  
He sits next to her. “It’s not like they hit me or neglect me. They’ve always made sure I had food. They never hurt me. They aren’t abusive...” He shrugs looking at his lap.  
She takes one of his hands and holds it in her lap. “Maybe not physically but this? This is not ok. The way they make you feel is not ok. The way they talk to you and speak of you is not ok. The way they treat you like a pet that should obey them instead of someone who is nearly an adult and able to make most of his own decisions is not ok. You’re nearly 16, not 6.” She tells him softly.  
He lays his head on her shoulder. “Are they actually abusive and I’ve just never noticed or pushed it off?” He whispers to her.  
“Would you let anyone else get away with what they do and say without calling it harassment? Would you let me get away with this without quitting our friendship?” She asks scratching his head.  
“Hell no.” He shoots off instantly.  
“What makes it ok for them if it isn’t for me?” She asks quietly.  
He goes silent for a long moment. “Fuck...” He sighs.

***

He leaves a note to his parents and goes to Janis’s house before either parent can get home. He sits on her couch. “Wait. Your parents don’t know about me...” He says perking up.  
“Yeah they do. They’re making lasagna. Your favorite.” She says smirking nudging him.  
“No. Like...” He gestures at his chest. He’s only ever taken his binder off once her parents were in bed or right before he laid down under blankets.  
“They won’t care. It’ll only be weird if you make it weird. I have an idea though...” She pulls off her jacket and throws it at him. “Layer whatever number you’re on.”  
“5.” He says softly slipping it on.  
“Plus you aren’t some bombshell in that area. No one will notice. Especially if they aren’t looking for it.” She says adjusting the jacket on his shoulders.  
He sighs sadly. She gently shoves him. “Just temporary dude. You can get through it with me. I’m not leaving you.” She says.  
“Even with what I said earlier?” He says smaller than before.  
“That was hours ago man. Friends fight sometimes. You’re long forgiven dude.” She says as if it’s obvious.  
He nods letting it be silent for a while. “So do you know where I should put my stuff for the time being?”  
“You can have a drawer in my room. C’mon.” She says smiling.

***

He’s barely finishes unpacking before the Sarkisians come home. He decided to help Janis’s mom cook while Janis painted in her room. He helps quietly for a little before the woman speaks up. “You could have asked us sooner Damian. We would have been happy to let you stay here.” She gasps softly. “That’s why you have a sleepover with Jan every other night, isn’t it? To avoid them. To avoid how disrespectfully they treat you. We’ve heard a little bit from Janis because she got into that squabble with your mother.” She says softly.  
He sighs. “Yes. I love my parents but sometimes I just can’t deal with their bullshit.” He blushes at her. “I mean their crap.”  
She chuckles. “I live with Janis and David. I think I can handle swearing.” She says starting to layer the lasagna.  
“Thank you so much for this ma’am. I appreciate it. I really couldn’t be in that house right now with them acting like everything was fine and that I was in the wrong for being angry at them.” He says quietly when his phone starts ringing. He sees his dad’s number and answers it cautiously. His dad is shouting before he can even say hello. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WE GAVE YOU EVERYTHING WE COULD AND YOU PULL THIS WITH US? LEAVE US FOR PEOPLE WHO AREN’T FAMILY? THEY WILL GET TIRED OF YOU, MIA! JUST LIKE WE HAVE! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE? YOUR MOTHER AND I SURE AS FUCK DON’T.” His ears are ringing.  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” He feels his lips let loose with a white hot fury. “You destroyed my most prized possession. Something you refused to get because it would make me look like a boy. Guess fucking what? I am a boy! You didn’t get the daughter you wanted so badly! Get over it!”  
“Jesus. You’re confused. You’re just a kid! We are trying to protect you from yourself. You are a girl. This was cute when you were 4. Not 14. This is old. Grow up Mia.”  
“I’m 15 fuckhead.” He says before hanging up.  
He looks up and sees Janis looking at him slack-jawed. She high fives him. “That was fucking amazing dude!” She squeals.  
“Janis...” Her mother chides as she puts the food in the oven.  
“What? He had a backbone in him all along and I’m proud of him for standing up for himself.” She declares loudly.  
He smiles weakly hoping that by his actions his parents might finally understand and if they didn’t that they would not bother him or hurt him further.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down my dudes.

He gathers the mental strength to go to school the next day. He makes it through his classes without being noticed other than a couple people complimenting the jacket Janis let him wear. He sits in Janis’s after school art club. He holds her hand walking out with Janis when he sees his mom standing by her car with a trash bag. “I heard you didn’t want to be a part of this family so your father and I decided to grant your wish.” She hands him the bag. “Your stuff.”

He looks at the bag a long moment. “Is this you disowning me?” He asks her.

“You disowned us first.” She throws at him.

“No. Nonono. I was taking a break. I was going to come back in a week or two. I made that clear in my note.” He says making eye contact with her. He feels his friend’s strong hand on his shoulder keeping him grounded.

His mother laughs. “If we are as awful as you seem to believe then why would you come back Mia?”

“Damian.” Janis mutters.

“Stay out of it Addams Family.” His mom shoots at her. Her attention turns back to Damian. “You know I did what I did to protect you. You will regret this someday.” She says gently as if to try to make him see her side.

“What are you protecting? My actual existence or your grand delusion that I’m still your daughter?” He asked bitterly.

He sees a flash of fury in her eyes as his cheek begins to sting. He holds out his arm grabbing Janis, noticing her springing into action trying to punch the older woman. It’s only then does he realize she hit him and Janis is defending him. “Stop it Jan. Don’t get into this.” He keeps his arm out. “Thank you for telling me in person and giving me my stuff. Goodbye Nancy.”

His now ex-mother doesn’t reply as she gets in her car and drives off. The moment she’s gone Janis is holding his chin while inspecting his face muttering about killing that bitch. “Jan. Take a deep breath. Jan. Jan. Janis.” He says softly.

She finally makes eye contact, her body shaking with adrenaline. “I’m fine. Let’s go to your house.” He whispers.

“Ok.” She whispers back.

 

***

 

He lays down on the couch listening to the Wicked soundtrack with his arm over his eyes while Janis sketched him. “Are you ok buddy? Today was pretty rough...” Janis says delicately.

“If it was so tough then why am I relieved that I’m disowned?” He asks peeking at her.

“Because they hurt you badly enough that seeing them is harder than not?” She tries.

“Maybe...” He murmurs. “Are you sure I’m not burdening your family? I know you’re enjoying me but your parents won’t dig having me indefinitely.”

“Dam. They would’ve ask you to live here the moment they heard how your parents treated you if I hadn’t offered our house prior.”

She hears him sigh. “Don’t worry about it dude. They will be glad you are here after this went down.” She says patting his leg.

 

***

 

Once Janis’s parents have been informed he lays down to sleep on the foldout mattress in their sofa. He just feels so exhausted but somehow that’s ok because Rita Sarkisian gives amazing hugs and in 3 and a half months she feels more like his mother than Nancy ever did. Janis plops down next to him laying her head on his shoulder. She makes sure he’s ok before they both doze off.

 

***

 

He feels exhausted and numb the next morning. He lets himself go on autopilot. There is just one more day before they get a little break for Thanksgiving. He’s zoned out eating his lunch when Janis comes barreling up with a flyer in her. She puts it down in front of him. It’s for the casting of the school’s rendition of Wicked. “You gonna try out? Because you are a pretty sentimental man.” She says while a smirk plastered on her face.

“No way Jan. There is no way I’m doing this.” He says firmly

She sits in front of him. “You can sing, dance, and act. You love theater. Your voice is at very least androgynous enough to not give people a clue. Why not?” She says stealing a fry from him.

“There will be people there. Many people. Also that last point is debatable.” He tells her.

“No it’s not and I can help you. You know you want to. You’ve always dreamt of this. You don’t want to be noticed but maybe that’s impossible when we are who we are. Might as well own it. Make people respect you for it.” She says with conviction.

“Janis. I’m serious. I’ll suck and I’d really like to glide under the radar.”

“Same here but sometimes you just have to.

He takes a deep sigh. “Ok. I’ll try out but if I don’t get a role, I don’t get it and you won’t give me more shit. Ok?” He tells her.

“Of course.” She replies.

He hears clicking getting closer. He sees pink coming their way. “Dammit. Gretchen is coming.” He mutters to Janis.

The plastic zeroes in on Damian when she makes it to their table.

“I have a question for you Damian. Whoops. I meant Mia. What are you?” She asks sickly sweet leaning in palms down on the table.

“A space alien with four butts.” He quips quickly holding back the flinch at his dead name. Wait... How the hell does she know that? Did she spy on him getting disowned and have the nerve to blackmail him with it?

“But, like, what do you have? You know... Down there?” She says with a cruel smirk.

Janis grins deviously standing up over her. Even with the shorter girl in heels, Janis towers of her. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” She says quietly.

“Why not lesbo?” The tiny girl spits bravely.

Janis lowers her voice so only the 3 of them can hear. “Because I still have the texts of us arranging our 5 makeout sessions just since this semester started. Wouldn’t want those bad boys getting to some blonde bombshell Barbie we both know, would we?” She teases.

The smaller girl grabs her by her jacket pulling her close. “You wouldn’t dare.” She growls.

“You willing to test that? If you are then please do leak that. Just remember I have proof to back me up.” Janis fires back.

Gretchen huffs and walks away.

Damian flips his shit the moment they get back from school begging for details. Janis just blushes at him laughing informing him she doesn’t kiss and tell unless shit goes down for him.

 

***

 

The next day the cooking for the big dinner starts early. Damian wakes up to the smell of onions and garlic cooking together and David shouting obscenities in the kitchen while Rita teased him for not using an oven mitt. He gets up, folds his blankets and the bed in, and replaces the cushions. He wanders into the kitchen and offers to help. He finds himself peeling potatoes when Janis comes down. She smiles at him and greets her parents yawning. She sits down and starts drawing the scene before her talking to them casually and getting into her weird discussions with Damian. “Do you think babies are born remembering where they came from and that’s why they’re always crying?” She asks as if this question is a legitimately normal question.

Damian laughs hard enough that he drops a potato. “The real scary question is if they’re crying because they miss it or because they’ve seen horrors no man should ever see and they block it before they turn 3?” He asks grinning washing the spud again.

“Preferably 1 but probably 2.” She shrugs after a long moment.

She folds her notebook closed after she finishes and helps the 3 of them cook.

 

***

 

Damian and Janis are cuddled up on the ground in a blanket nest, bellies full of food watching Charlie Brown together with Janis’s parents sitting on the couch. He feels Janis sigh contentedly and place her head on his shoulder when he realizes he’s feeling a type of connection he hasn’t felt since before his grandma passed away. A sense of family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no post.   
> Damian tries out and the Sarkisians are lovely human beings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW panic attack, self harm mention

He feels himself shaking waiting to be called to try out for Wicked. He sees Janis come running in covered in paint. “You go on yet? Did I miss it? Are you ok?” She asks excitedly.  
“I think I’m next and I’m nervous as hell. What if they try to cast me as Nessa or Glinda?” He questions her.  
She looks him all over and laughs. “You’re funny dude.” She says, playfully punching his arm.  
“I’m serious.” He grumbles  
“What a coincidence. So am I.” She snarks back at him.  
“Damian Hubbard.” A voice calls out.  
He looks at Janis a moment as she gives him a thumbs up. He takes a deep breath and makes his way up to the stage. He knew from the moment he was going to try out that he’d use Michael In The Bathroom as his audition song. He sings to the best of his abilities. Once his song is over he looks at the teachers waiting for them to say something. “Trang Pak.” They call out.   
He gets off stage as fast as he can. He flops down next to Janis and mutters “I blew that one big time” to her.  
“Your singing is fucking amazing. If they can’t see that then they are tone deaf fools.” She states.  
She grabs his leg when he hrmphs at that. “You did fantastically. If they didn’t see it then they shouldn’t be casting this. Yeah, they never said you did good but they never say you did bad either. You are good.” She says firmly looking him in the eyes.  
He nods and thanks his friend despite his doubts.

***

He decides to do the cooking and cleaning for the Sarkisians. They’re taking care of him and it’s the least he can do to repay them. He finds himself oddly comforted by the act of baking. He’s double checking the recipe when Rita comes home. She walks to the kitchen and asks him how the auditions went. “I don’t know. They didn’t say.” He answers, shrugging.  
“Also thanks for cleaning up bud. I appreciate it.” She tells him, patting his shoulder.  
He nods, acknowledging that as he puts a casserole in the oven. He can hear Janis start up metal music feeling the floor vibrate. He wonders when she’ll go deaf because at the rate she’s at it won’t be long. He feels his nerves beginning to work up at the volume so he figures he should ask Janis to turn it down. He knows he’s not the only person not digging this because he caught Rita rolling her eyes the moment the music played the first note. He walks into her room and sees her laying on her bed with her arm over her breathing slowly. He turn it down to a reasonable level. She sits straight up. “Holy shit I didn’t hear you.” She breaths out.  
He looks at her speakers. “Ya know what hun? That is the least shocking thing I’ve heard all day.” He sits next to her on the edge of her bed before proceeding. “Wanna tell your old papa bear what’s up?” He says, smiling at her faintly.  
“You’re not that old. Your birthday is just 3 months before mine.” She says gruffly.  
“That sounds a lot like you’re attempting to divert my attention because things are wrong sweetheart.” He says sternly.  
“School sucks and people suck. What’s new?” She huffs out, hugging her knees to her chest.  
“Hun...” He says softly.  
“The art room, my only safe space in that hell hole, got exacto knives and I can’t even trust myself in that room. I don’t want to make a bigger case for the school to believe I’m a nut job but I...” She shakes her head looking down cut off by his timer. He shuts it off quickly returning his attention to her.  
“But you what?” He asks.  
“Don’t you need to get that?” She asks back.  
He gets up going towards the kitchen throwing a “We’re not done with conversation” over his shoulder. He grabs the dish out of the oven, places it on the stove to cool a moment, then jogs back to her room. “But you what?” He repeats.  
“Please don’t judge me.” She says softly.  
He raises an eyebrow at her. She runs a hand through her hair. “But I can’t stop thinking about how feeling my blood rolls down my wrists and thighs made all of awful things I’m called stop ringing in my ears. Made all of my fears ebb away for a while. I don’t want to but my mind is begging for it. The desire to do this hasn’t been this bad since I stopped the last time.” She gasps out. She’s out of breath and can’t figure out why. “Damian I can’t breathe. Help me. I can’t breathe. I’m dying.” She huffs out.  
“You’re not dying. Take a breath for me.” He says softly.  
She does her best, gripping her sheets tight. There are black tear tracks running down her face and Damian want to wipe them away but he doesn’t know if it will make her freak out worse. “Take another.” He commands.  
This time is easier. “Another.” Soon her breath is steady but still fast. “Tell me 5 things you see.” He command.  
“You. My tights. My paints and pencils. The cherry tree outside my window that is flowering. My door.”  
“4 things you hear.”  
“Music. Your voice. My breath. Cars outside.”  
“3 things you smell.”  
“The food, paint, and your old spice deodorant.”  
“2 thing you feel.”  
“My fluffy blanket and the vibrations from my speakers.”  
Damian smiles slightly. He grabs her water and hands it to her opened. “Rehydrate honey. Panic attacks take a lot out of us.”  
She looks at him questioningly. “I don’t have panic attacks.” She states as if it were a sure fact.  
“What do you call what just happened?” He asks wondering if she’s serious.  
After she takes a drink she replies “A near death experience.”  
“So a panic attack.” He pushes.  
“No. I’m not weak like that.” She scoffs.  
“Do you think I’m weak?” He asks.  
“Hell no.” She fires back hastily.  
“Yes you do if you think only weak people can have anxiety or panic attacks. That’s why I take medicine daily. To control my anxiety so I don’t have those. Panic attacks don’t mean you’re weak. Your body is just having issues dealing with fears in normal fashion. Drink some more. I know it dehydrates you horribly and I don’t want you feeling like worse trash than you probably do.” He tells her.   
She nods finally no longer arguing it. She drinks some more water and stands. “Is the food ready?” She asks, walking to her door.  
He grabs her wrist gently, pulling her back. He takes the water bottle from her and a tissue from his pocket, dampening it then wiping the runny mascara off her face. “Yes. Let’s go.”

***

After they eat Damian and Janis go to her room and sit on her bed to talk. “How many of those have you had before? Because I’ve never experienced anything like that...” Janis asks.  
He shrugs. “When I got into therapy and medicated, it was around 2 or 3 times a day.” He mumbles.  
“How did you manage?” She asks softly.  
“Therapy and meds.” He says, smiling a little.  
“No. Like before.” She asks.  
“I didn’t. I rode them out in secret until I had one during a test and I couldn’t get a bathroom pass.” He shrugs.  
She launches across her bed and hugs him tight. He chuckles, hugging her back. She rests her head on his chest listening to his heart until she dozed off still up right. He tries to lay her down gently so she can sleep peacefully when her arms tighten around him. He sighs quietly. “Goodnight hun.” He whispers turning off the light and dozing off.

***

He wakes up to a package being gently tossed on him. He looks bleary-eyed and confused at David. “For you kiddo. We asked Janis what size you were. We hope it fits you right.” He shifts from Janis’s sleepy hold on him as David leaves. He opens the package and finds a nude binder in his shade and size on his lap. He smacks Janis awake. “You told them??” He whisper shouts.  
“Told who what asshole?” She growls, upset to have been woken in such a rude fashion.  
“Your parents got me a binder. How did they know?” He asks trying to calm down.  
“Apparently your parents called them about ‘Mia’ before they disowned you when you were crashing here then they heard you talking about $40 binders. Them being cishets asked me why a binder would ever cost that much. I told them they were thinking of the wrong type of binder. They wanted to help and I knew you couldn’t afford one despite needing one desperately.” She answers, slowly waking up.  
“Sweetheart I could kiss you right now.” He says excitedly.  
“Ew I’m too gay for that shit man.” She groans out, throwing the blankets over her head.

***

He puts it on and looks at himself in the mirror. A joyful giggle escapes him. He feels like it’s his first binder all over again. He puts on a plain teal shirt with a green plaid button up. He leaves the bathroom grinning. Janis wolf whistles at him when he comes over to her. She claps his shoulder hard. “You’re so goddamn handsome dude!” She nearly shouts. Her parents look to where the noise is coming from. Rita smiles at him. “Does it fit? Can you breathe ok?” She asks in the fretful way a mother would talk to her child.  
He nods, feeling tears well up. He walks over to them and hugs the 2 of them. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” He murmurs softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone blabbed oops

Damian is eating lunch quietly when Janis comes running up and slams her tray down sitting next to him. “Hey Fiyero!” She nearly shouts.  
He flinches at all of the noise she’s making out of seemingly nowhere and glares at her. “Really? Chill out.” He says trying to not freak out with such abrupt noises. He steadies his breathing, feeling how it enters and exits his lungs. The gaps between breaths. The length each breath takes. He feels the edge fade slowly. She takes out her phone, unlocks it, and puts it next to him on the table. He glances at it briefly noticing it’s a picture of the casting sheet. He sighs picking up the phone looking at it. He sees his name right next to the name Fiyero.  
“If this is a joke then it’s really messed up sweetheart.” He says hopefully.  
“Not a joke. You’re in!" Janis says, grinning.  
Something catches his eye as he looks over the sheet. Karen Smith is going to be Glinda. What the hell did he get himself into?

***

He feels his blood turn to ice in the theater waiting for their drama teacher, Ms. Sawyer, to give them directions on where to start when he and Janis hear Regina loudly ranting to her minions. “Those freaks shouldn’t even be allowed around normal people.” While looking straight at him. His heart races and he hopes she’s talking about his sexuality. Gretchen wouldn’t have told them. Not with the stuff that they have against her. The brunette rolls her eyes at him looking at the trio. “There should a law or something that gets you out kissing with that dyke in dress up, Kare.” She continues with their homophobic conversation.  
A warm hand is on his arm squeezing gently. He looks at the hand then at his best friend’s face. “I need some air.” He gasps out walking right into the teacher who looks horrifyingly like an adult Janis but less punk and he freaks out worse.  
“Damian?” Janis asks, standing while he’s stopped.  
“Mr Hubbard? Are you alright?” The older woman asks.  
He runs and finds the first bathroom he can. He tries to take some deep breaths. The door opens and he realizes he’s under the sink. He hopes he won’t get into trouble for being in the wrong bathroom.  
“Damian?” A soothingly familiar voice calls out.  
Black ripped jeans walk up to the sink and Janis peeks at him. He controls his breathing the best he can. “They know, they know, they know.” He repeats.  
“Breathe Damian, just breathe.” She whispers.  
She crawls under the sink with him and tries to hug him. He slams his arms out pushing her back. Her head hits a pipe and he starts breathing heavier. “Sorry, sorry, sorry.” He chants.  
“Damian, Dam. Look at me. I’m ok. Shhhh.”  
The door opens again. Ms. Sawyer comes in and hears the boy hyperventilating. She locks the door so no one else will walk in on his meltdown in a women’s bathroom then sits on the ground in front of him. “What’s going on?” She asks softly.  
“They know. They’ll tell everyone. Everyone will know.” He huffs out.  
“Who knows what Damian?” She asks trying to get the story.  
“The plastics!” He nearly shouts, feeling his voice raise to the point he knows that his voice must have given him away. God he hates keeping that in check.  
“Regina George, Gretchen Weiners, and Karen Smith.” Janis murmurs clarifying when she sees confusion on the teacher’s face.  
“What do they know, Damian?” She asks softly.  
He shakes his head hard, breathing heavier. “JJ? Do you know what they could know?” She asks still watching him concerned.  
“It is not my place to say.” She answers.  
“Do you have a pet?” She asks, trying to get him calmed down.   
“No. I’ve always wanted a cat but I’m allergic.” He whimpers.  
“What’s your favorite musical?”  
“Cinderella. The Rodgers and Hammerstein one.”  
“What got you into theater and musicals?” She asks.  
“Janis made me try out but my grandma loved them. She would play her piano with me on her lap and sing I Could Have Danced All Night. I can still hear it in my head even though she passed away 3 years ago.” He replies.  
“Sounds like you really loved her. What was your favorite memory with her?” The woman asks.  
He shrugs. He remembers telling her that he was a boy when he was 5 and her rolling with it. She helped him pick his name and never misgendered him once after that. She had said that he was so boyish it was easier to do than call him she. She’d start drunken Thanksgiving arguments for him to be gendered properly and she’d always be the thing he was thankful for. She would always call his parents out for their crap. His parents were so much better and easier to deal with while she was here.  
Ms. Sawyer nods her head at him. “Is that what they’re holding against you?” She asks softly.  
“Is what what?” He asks. Did he say that out loud?  
“That you’re transgender?” She asks.  
Guess he did. He nods at her and realizes his breathing is almost normal again.  
“Ok. I’ll have a talk with them ok? If that gets out I will have them expelled.“ She tells him.   
He agrees to that. “Wait. We’ve been in here for a long time. What about rehearsal? I’ve kept you from it.” He says, worried he messed more things up.  
“That was rescheduled to tomorrow. I told everyone that before coming after you. We’re ok.” She says standing.  
Janis and Damian crawl out once she leaves and go home.

***

When they get back Damian lays on Janis’s bed while she doodles on her homework occasionally rubbing his head. He passes out from sheer exhaustion with an arm across her legs and his head on her belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on my tumblr @elphabuddy if you want updates on my writing or see silly posts I find funny.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronnie is basically that protective mama cat that looks out for her little ducklings, ok?

When Damian goes in the next day he feels everyone’s eyes on him. He hears them whispering and notices some people pointing at him. He stares at his shoes while Janis seems to stay oblivious. Regina sees him and gets the hallway to chant his dead name. He looks up at Janis and she’s chanting it at him too. The teachers starts in. He registers a soft hand on his cheek.

“Damian.”

 

***

 

He gasps awake. Janis still in her makeup and regular clothes minus her trademark jacket. She’s still sitting up, looking down at him while petting his hair comfortingly. “Are you ok? You were crying in your sleep...” She asks him slightly worried.

“‘M fine. What time is it?” He asks, wiping tears from his face.

She looks at the clock. “About 3. Why are you crying? Was it a nightmare?” She asks softly.

“It’s late. Why weren’t you sleeping?” He tries to deflect.

“I’m too awake. I’m trying to think of how to handle damage control if they do blab.” She says before scooting down and yawning.

He sees her eyes blinking slower than usual. “Sleep Jan. You need it.” He says quietly but firmly.

“Sleep is for the the weak.” She grumbles.

“Sleep is necessary for survival if you do not wish to be weak.” He retorts, closing his eyes.

“What will we do if they do?” She asks softly a few moments later.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we near it. Hush. Sleep.” He mumbles, laying on his belly next to her.

 

***

 

When he wakes Janis is up and getting ready. He seeing her messing with her favorite jacket, adding another patch. “Morning.” He drawls out.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” She chirps out.

“Yeah. Did you sleep at all?”

She shrugs. “I’ll be fine. This isn’t the first all nighter I’ve pulled.”

“Are those very often?” He asks gently.

His question is met with another shrug as she puts on her jacket. “You should get up. We leave in half an hour.” She tells him, leaving before he can ask more questions.

He sits up, sighing. This was going to be a long day.

 

***

 

Ms. Sawyer walks up to the two of them in the hall. “So I had a talk with Regina, Gretchen, and Karen. They won’t go telling what they knows. Not when they could be expelled or failed in every subject so they will have to repeat this year, possibly elsewhere where they have no power.” She informs the duo.

“Thank you.” Damian murmurs to her, smiling slightly.

“No one should be allowed to get away with harassing other human beings just their daddy can buy them a Porsche.” She replies simply.

“Take it from Ronnie. She had her own plastics.” Janis says nudging him softly.

“Ronnie?” He asks confused.

He knew that Ms. Sawyer name was Veronica but he had never heard any student refer to a teacher with such a sense of familiarity.

“She’s my cousin dude.” Janis replies as if it’s plain as can be.

Ms. Sawyer nods. “This kiddo is one of the reasons I took this job. Now if I may, I have a class to prepare for. I simply figured you’d like to know that before the day started.” She said waving before walking away.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were related to Ms. Sawyer?” He asks once she’s out of earshot.

“Seriously thought you knew or at least could piece it together since we don’t exactly look too different. She was one of my best friends when the shit with Regina originally went down. As a teen she was bi and fell in love with her version of Regina so obviously we bonded pretty easily.” She told him walking to homeroom.

“Did she ruin Veronica too?”

“You could say that.” She sighs out.

 

***

 

He is singing Dancing Through Life during lunch to Janis while she smirks, drawing him. Regina glares at his across the lunchroom. He clutches his heart at her then turns his attention back to his friend continues to sing. Janis laughs and steals his fries.

 

***

 

The rehearsal goes considerably well for their first times. Karen mostly avoids him until they got into the acting and rehearsing. She made a perfect Glinda somehow despite rarely showing goodness in her life. During the times that they weren’t practicing she was as far away from them as she possibly could be. Damian is sitting by Ms Sawyer while Karen is running through a scene. “You’d wonder why such a homophobic person audition for a role with so many sapphic undertones.” He hears her murmurs to him.

He smirks and then realizes he can ask her about how she dealt with her bullies. “What were your version of plastics like?” He asks softly.

He hears her sigh. “They were all named Heather. Heather Duke, Heather Mcnamara, and Heather Chandler. Mac is the sweetest girl you’ll ever meet. At first I couldn’t figure out how she got tangled up with the others. She eventually admitted that being one of them was easier than being in their crosshairs. Duke was a bitch. She was all too happy to take over Chandler’s spot when she passed away. Chandler... She was cruel as hell, tough as nails, amazing at manipulating her image, and now she’s dead because of that.” She responds wistfully.

“How did she die?” He inquires before he can stop himself from digging to deep.

The teacher sighs before giving him an answer. “They let me into their friend group because apparently Chandler had a crush on me. We had a secret fling. I kissed her at a party while drunk. She flipped out but she didn’t mean it. She called me that night when she got home and apologized. She said that if I made a public apology at school saying that I was drunk and it meant nothing that she’d let me back into our friend group. She wasn’t ready to be out and I don’t blame her. This creepy kid who I was friends with at the time, that I now know was obsessed with me, witnessed her pushing me back and saying that she’d ruin me. He made her drink Drano and faked her suicide but he sucked at forgery so he was caught pretty fast when the note was investigated. Especially since he stole some explosives from his dad’s demolition company. He was going to blow the school up so we could all be together. Anyways he was put away for life and I haven’t seen him since.” She tells him softly.

“Are you still in touch with the other Heathers?” He asks.

“Duke is an actual friend now that her bitchy streak is over and I’m in a relationship with Mac. We’ve been together for nearly 10 years.”

“Why were you in their group if they were as mean as they sound?” He asks struck that she’d be in her bullies friend group.

“They wore fronts to keep themselves safe. Sure they could be cruel but we got along when it was just the 4 of us. We did break up after Heather died then Heather took over and she took her grief out on us.” She replied.

The scene ends and Ms. Sawyer calls it a day for them.

 

***

 

He runs lines with Janis on the way home as fhey trudge through the snow tiredly. “We gonna do something for Christmas?” He asks huffily, his binder squeezing tighter from the exercise of the resistance of his feet through the snow.

“I’m Jewish dude. I don’t do Christmas.” She shrugs.

“Really? Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks dumbfounded.

She shrugs again starting to smirk deviously. “Because I’m an atheist and you’re gullible.” She replies.

He gently shoved her and she laughs loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t know what cat I’m talking about in the summery you can check my tumblr @elphabuddy and I’ll rb some pics of her with her children.


End file.
